1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to software development, installation and management. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a computer application having a graphically displayable representation to a plurality of devices having different operating platforms and capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The meanings of certain acronyms and abbreviations used herein are given in Table 1.
TABLE 1Acronyms and AbbreviationsAPIApplication Programmng InterfaceGCCGnu Compiler CollectionGIDGame IdentifierGPSGlobal Positioning SystemGPUGraphics Processing UnitGUIGraphical User InterfaceHTTPHypertext Transfer ProtocolIPInternet ProtocolISPInternet Service ProviderJARJava ArchiveMMIMan-Machine InterfaceMOPADMobile Telephone Application Distribution SystemPDAPersonal Digital AssistantURIUniform Resource IdentifierURLUniform Resource LocaterXMLeXtended Markup Language
Mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), hereinafter referred to generically as mobile telephones, are marketed in a myriad of different hardware and software configurations and provide in addition to basic communication services a plethora of different functions. Mobile phones may be thin, thick, have large or small video screens and/or keyboards, cameras, GPSs and different graphical user interfaces (GUIs) to interface a user with the various functions that the telephones provide. And manufactures use different chipsets, different operating systems, and computer languages to implement the mobile telephone functions.